


Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Roommates who end up screwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two men start rooming together, Ludwig realizes it starts to be less for convenience and more for mutual attraction. Ivan knew this all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes late at night, Ludwig would lay awake grinding his teeth as he listened to the apartment complex. Water dripped, pipes groaned, and sometimes he swore he heard rats running around in the walls, unhindered by the establishment. When he brought up the topic to his roommate, Ivan just looked at him blankly. Lucky bastard, being able to sleep peacefully every night. His snoring was tolerable, thankfully, considering they shared the same bedroom. It was tiny, much like the rest of the place and Ludwig cursed under his breath as he thought about the unfairness of it all. Here they were, two university graduates, just barely scraping by.

“You’re grinding your teeth," Ivan pointed out from the sink where he was peeling carrots.

Granted, the sink was literally a step away, so small was the kitchen. Less than a meter wide space was allotted after the stove, sink, and fridge took up their spaces, then two large men shared the remaining space. They wound up with their backs pressed to each other when they cooked and washed dishes at the same time. 

Getting by someone at stove or sink was quite…. Intimate. The last time Ludwig squeezed behind Ivan, he had wound up with his hands all over the other man’s hips and then they accidentally pressed against the sink, Ludwig trapped with his hands on Ivan and his crotch against Ivan’s ass. It was, in one word: gay. Very, very gay. And very, very awkward. They hadn’t been able to look each other in the eye for the rest of the weekend.

“You should get a mouth guard,” Ivan continued, setting a carrot aside to be chopped up.

Ludwig grunted, a reply Ivan knew to mean he was annoyed but Ivan presented a good point and it wasn’t Ivan Ludwig was annoyed by, so he continued.

“They shouldn’t be too expensive, unless you purposefully buy an expensive one or go to the eh, uh, the tooth doctor. The dentist!” He exclaimed, slapping the counter with glee when he remembered the word.

Ludwig grunted again as he grabbed the carrot. “I’ll see.”

He was saving every spare pound he could, but surely a cheap mouth guard would be okay. It could even go in the food budget or maybe the laundry budget. The darks and colors could be put together’ or one put with Ivan’s respective pile. They had doubled up enough times already at the laundromat and they hadn’t even been living together a full year.

“I’ll price them out tomorrow,” he finally replied, having cut up the carrot into the pot and taking the

second one Ivan offered. His mind calculated the cost, tried to figure out his to balance everything with mouth upsetting his system. Already, they more or less shared paychecks, since Ivan hadsst the head for sound budgeting and Ludwig was good with paperwork. Rent, food, utilities, and other neccesities were calculated and each paid half of the total amount, then did as he pleased with the rest. It was hard living in an expensive city on a starting salary, which was why they had started living together.

Leaving the veggies to simmer themselves into soup, Ludwig headed the two steps into the small living room, ironically larger than their shared bedroom. They had tried the living room as another bedroom, but there was no privacy when the two windows looked out onto the street and even though they were five stories up, it was still unnerving to be changing and look outside onto such a public scene. Besides, not even the curtains helped to keep out light and noise, so Ivan moved into Ludwig’s room. This meant their beds only had a few inches of space between them and the men had to enter and exit their beds by the foot, rather than side as Ludwig preferred.

Shuffling sideways to the fridge, Ivan opened it up and fished out the mushrooms, taking them to the sink to wash and cut. He brushed against Ludwig’s back, causing the other to straighten up more. 

Damn the small spaces! Escape from the kitchen was only viable in one direction, so he retreated to the bedroom and found his book, sitting on his bed to read while Ivan… Did whatever he wanted in the kitchen. He managed to get through a chapter before Ivan joined him, organizing his side of the tiny closet until he found the shirt he wanted to wear the next day, pulling it out to inspect it.

“Say, Ludwig….”

Ah. Marking his place, Ludwig got up to get his own shirt, taking Ivan’s to iron them both in the living room. Ivan followed and sat on the couch, legs crossed ad he watched Ludwig meticulously straighten out the sleeves to iron every little crease. They were still low enough in the ranks of office drones that little fine details didn’t matter, but try telling that to Ludwig and see how far you get.

When the shirts were done, they ate on the couch - no room for a proper table - and Ludwig cleaned the dishes - no dishwasher - as Ivan showered. At least they were agreeable with each other and Ludwig thought they got along quite well since they were of the same temperament yet had enough differences to prevent fighting or boredom.

Taking the chance to change into his pajamas, Ludwig tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper, wishing again that they had just a bit more space. If they saved up, got a raise, perhaps they could move somewhere nicer. As if to spite him, the pipes in the walls rattled and he ground his teeth, cursing under his breath. It would do him in, this building.

Ivan came out in a haze if steam, hair wet and darker than usual, allowing Ludwig to enter and brush his teeth. The first week they had been living together, Ivan didn’t know Ludwig was back from the store and walked from the bathroom to the living room (at the time his room ) stark naked, right as Ludwig entered the door. That had been mortifying and the image of full-frontal nude Ivan was still burned into his memory.

 

He choked on his toothbrush at the memory, having lost focus and shoved the brush into the back of his throat. Alright, so he was really gay and seeing his naked roommate had solidified the notion, but he wasn’t in love or lust or anything. They were simply roommates.

Ivan joined him at the sink and together they brushed, Ludwig’s arm brushing against the towels on one side and Ivan on the other.

Too small.

When they went to bed, the bed were cooler than Ludwig would have liked, and he hoped the landlord turned on the heat soon. The morning was cold too and he cursed. The coffee pot turned on slowly. Ivan was still asleep so he was free to take his time making breakfast. The smell of coffee and food finally woke Ivan, so Ludwig took the opportunity to shower and get dressed. Ivan was done eating by the time Ludwig was dressed, so they brushed their teeth together and left for work. A good many things were shared by them, and the car was very carefully maintained by them both, but thankfully it didn’t require much.

At work, they separated to their own stations. They met up again at the end of the day, tired and hungry. It was Ludwig’s job to cook, as was Wednesday; Ivan cooked Tuesday and Thursday, and they cooked together on the weekends. They had the whole week ahead of them, so he’d have to make sure their food lasted that long.

Tonight… They’d have a sort of pie with the leftover soup. It was strained and set on the counter while he made the crust, and it fit almost perfectly inside. There was still some extra space but would just have to stay empty. Not bad. Now they had a beef and veggie pie and no leftovers to worry about.

Sliding it into the oven, he joined Ivan in the living room, picking up his laptop to recheck his finances and then write his family. Still had enough in the account that he didn’t have to worry too much, and his family was fine, nothing too exciting going on with them, and nothing was going on with him so he couldn’t write too much? What would he say? ‘Work is the same - boring and unfulfilling’ They’d heard it all already.

There was only one couch so he could see Ivan’s laptop as the other man typed up something in Russian, mostly likely to his sisters. Leaving him, Ludwig checked on the pie, finding that it was coming along nicely, so he went back to his computer. On the company’s website, he found a few options he could apply for, prompting him to update his resume and send the links to Ivan who nodded thankfully at him when he got them.

Dinner provided enough for them as well as enough for lunch the rest day, and they followed the same route he they had been for several months. It was an easy sort of comradeship, one Ludwig deeply appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why it's much easier to write gay porn or why Ludwig is such an easy bottom

As the winter wore on their shared bed became more and more welcoming after work, especially Ivan got the job they both applied for and moved into his own cube. Ludwig was left behind in the mail station, stamping, sorting, and filing post to be delivered. It was hard not getting jealous of Ivan's move up, but he managed to quash a good deal at work. At home it was harder, but somehow more manageable. Ivan was clearly having a better time actively working on projects rather than filing paperwork about other employee's health benefits, but he didn't say much other than he was still trying to put in a good word for Ludwig so he too could get up in the company.

He appreciated that and made sure to express it as often as he could without coming off as awkward. As they stood, Ivan was currently pulling in more money, easing the budget strings slightly and a couple weeks after Ivan moved up and his paycheck came through larger than before, Ludwig offered to get take out of some sort. They agreed on pizza and he ran out to get something to drink, getting home right before the pizza came.

The entire six pack and bottle were consumed that night.

\---

Ludwig's bed shifted suddenly and he blearily pried his eyes open to figure out what was going on. He was draped rather uncomfortably over Ivan, hips resting on what felt like Ivan's knees. Since they were both so close in height, he would have had to shift down to rest his head on Ivan's chest where it currently was. Ivan's chest hair tickled his cheek. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he opened them wider, wits returning. Last night they had drank, someone most likely him suggested a game. They settled on Truth or Dare and Ivan's first dare was for Ludwig to kiss him. Ludwig had started slow, kissing Ivan on the right cheek before moving over to the left.

Then across the bridge of Ivan’s nose before dipping down to kiss his lips. Ludwig remembered he had then decided one kiss was not enough and kissed Ivan again. When he was done, he had then dared Ivan to kiss him back and the other man had reciprocated eagerly and that’s how they had wound up in bed together. Kissing had turned into groping which turned in to taking off their clothes which is how they found themselves in this position in the morning. Ivan stirred again and blinked at Ludwig.

“…. Good morning…” he started in confusion. “I can’t complain about this.”

Laying his head back down, Ludwig sighed as he shifted to get comfortable despite both their morning wood. There wasn’t anything he could think of to say that didn’t sound condescending or rude so he nodded.

Ivan’s hands stroked his back gently, a sign Ludwig took to mean Ivan understood or simply thought him still half-asleep. The wandering hands and hardness pressing into his thigh were not helping him relax especially when those hands squeezed his butt. He had felt them slide down steadily but the squeeze still made him start, and when he sat up, Ivan grinned innocently even as he moved to rub them together.

With a shiver, Ludwig scooted up for better contact. The first touch was strange with the unfamiliar feel of someone else stroking such an intimate place, however as Ivan’s broad hand stroked he found the sensation pleasant enough to return the contact, rolling his palm over their heads, gathering up the slick secretions. Their other hands rested on Ludwig’s thigh. As they thrust against the other, Ludwig found his mind drifting back to an ex. The last time had done anything like this was in the early part of his first year at university. Shaking his head, he focused on Ivan.

With their combined efforts, Ivan came first, tensing under Ludwig as his hand relaxed, leaving Ludwig to continue touching him through the climax. Once recovered, he eagerly returned the favor, sitting up to kiss Ludwig until he too finished. Long lines coated their torsos, Ivan’s more than Ludwig’s because of his position, and Ludwig touched one, feeling the cold slick with a shudder. At least there wasn’t any one the bed, he told himself.

Ivan’s attention was drawn down at the touch and he smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Ludwig again.

“How about a shower?”

Ludwig nodded quickly before remembering the shower a was barely big enough for one person. If both of them got in at once, they might be stuck in there forever.

“How about you first?” he offered, climbing off Ivan’s legs.

“You don’t want to come with me?” Ivan asked with a pout, reaching for Ludwig.

“I do, there’s just no room for us both…”

“We can make it work,” Ivan cheerfully told him, grabbing his arm and hauling him off the bed.

Ludwig had no choice but to follow and they stood in the doorway, looking at the shower.

“Perhaps it is a bit too small…” Ivan conceded.

“Exactly. There’s no way-”

“Not with that attitude!” Ivan cheered, his hesitancy replaced with an eagerness to try something new. Pulling on Ludwig again, he shut the door behind them and turned on the water.

The shower seemed even smaller than usual to Ludwig, completely unfit for one man, let alone him and his rowdy… Lover/roommate who was apparently trying for round two. Ivan stepped in as soon as the water was warm enough for him and turned to face Ludwig. There was just no way. Ivan already filled the entire shower so Ludwig shook his head in denial.

“Please?” Ivan asked, pouting again. With a groan of frustration, Ludwig stepped onto the lip of the shower stall; Ivan pressed against the back wall to give him more room as he stepped onto the wet floor. Immediately, Ivan wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s waist and they stood pressed against each other while the shower passively washed them clean. After a few minutes though, Ivan’s hands started to roaming and Ludwig, who was feeling cheeky, returned the touches. When he leaned in for a kiss the water got in his eyes so it was shut off. Wasn't like they were using it anyway.

There really wasn't room for anything else save Ivan's incessant groping of his rear and when Ludwig found himself unable to do much besides submit to the groping, he stepped backwards out of the stall, Ivan following behind. 

Smirking, he lead the way back to the bed they had just gotten out of. Oh well, it was warm and much larger than the bathroom. He wasn't used to being the one in charge and he found it rather exciting. When Ivan got in bed with him, he continued the grope-fest they had going on earlier. One thing lead to another and they got into the positions they had been in when they first jerked each other off. A bottle of lotion was 'conveniently' near by, on the shared dresser and Ivan used it as a make-shift lube, whispering promises in Ludwig's ear to get something better the next time he went shopping, even as his fingers worked inside him, creating a steadily rising heat in his stomach.

Once they both felt ready, Ludwig sat up and sunk down, gripping Ivan's shoulder and Ivan gripped his hips, pulling him further down as they both sighed loudly.

His hands slipped on the wall so he put the on either side of Ivan's head. This new position stuck his chest into Ivan's face which couldn't be that appealing unless he had breasts. Well, if he had breasts odds were he would be a woman, but then he wouldn't room with Ivan so he prob wouldn't have slept with him. Argh, he was over-thinking this. Sex wasn't supposed to be graceful and perfect all the time. That's what porn was for: building up a perfect sex world. His first boyfriend had taught him that. The real world was messy and had dicks popping out, squirming boyfriends until he relented and laid back, and then over enthusiastic boyfriends who were just a little too into dirty talk. Then there had been new problems because was he supposed to speak up if he was uncomfortable the first time? Surely the first time was always uncomfortable. For Pete's sake, he'd never had a dick up his ass until then, so how was he to know? The clean-up had been horrid too, since they both had lube in hard to reach places and cleaning it off your lover was a whole lot less fun than putting it on.

Now here he was with another dick up his ass and still the same questions. Ivan was bigger than Feliciano, so was it basically the first time again? Was he just that uptight? Should he work on calming down? The thought of accidentally sending Ivan to the emergency room because his tight ass broke his dick had him laughing nervously and Ivan paused, moving one hand from Ludwig's hip to push his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, continuing to push until he could see Ludwig's face.

"Nothing. Just.... Just a stupid thought."

Hey, sitting up wasn't so bad, even if he felt much fuller than he had while leaning over. Maybe they should invest in a headboard for him to hold onto. No, then they'd have one bed with and one without and it would drive him crazy. Leaning up to kiss him, Ivan rolled his hips in a manner that had Ludwig groaning in pleasure. Once they were situated again, Ivan moved inside him, hands tight on Ludwig's hips and thighs for balance and thrust. Above him, Ludwig gripped his shoulders and held on for the ride, bucking as best he could into Ivan's hand when he was stroked.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Ivan had managed the impossible. Apparently it wasn’t enough for just the two of them being crammed into this small apartment, ohh no.

Impossibly, Ivan had managed it.

Suppressing a sigh as he brushed against Ivan’s older sister for what felt like the hundredth time today, Ludwig stepped around her with a mumbled apology. Their English wasn’t as good as Ivan’s, but they all managed to make themselves understood. In the bedroom, Ivan’s younger sister glowered at him as if he - by touching her older sister - was the basest of all men, a pervert of brushing shoulders and getting off on it.

Ivan had wisely made himself scare, claiming he needed to pick up something at the store and leaving his sisters to unpack their things in the living room they now called their room. Evil man. He’d have to have a point talk with his boyfriend tonight. The sisters didn’t know about Ivan being gay and he intended to keep it that way. Ludwig had agreed to the secrecy, not wanting to start a row between Ivan’s only family. Besides, he wasn’t about to have sex with anyone so close with no doors or decent walls to separate them.

Irina stammers a heavily accented apology as well and Ludwig took the box from her to set in the living room. It wasn’t her fault, she just wanted to keep the family safe and secured and together. He couldn’t fault her for that. Ivan, however, was fair game, Mr. “I forgot to tell you my sisters and I agreed to live together as soon as they got their Green cards and they’ll be moving in about two weeks. Is it okay if they live here with us?”

Ass!

At least they hadn’t brought too much with them and he had been able to find a large, cheap mattress for them to share. Of course he had suggested to Ivan they give the separate beds to the sisters and share the larger one, resulting in an awkward shifting and Ivan finally admitted he hadn’t come out to his sisters and two women sharing a bed was more accepted than two men, so Ludwig had reluctantly agreed. The weather had warmed up from the time they had started sharing a bed but so had their relationship, and Ludwig was reluctant to part with a now familiar presence.

But it was what it was, so the day they picked the two women up from the airport, they pulled the beds apart. Natalia was currently sitting on Ivan’s bed, folding the freshly washed clothes. Ludwig's things were piled on his bed, collecting wrinkles as he helped move full boxes from the car and empty ones to the recycling bin. He ground his teeth. No, relax! He told himself. It was just wrinkled. Ivan’s sisters were very nice and surely the younger sister did not mean the action as a slight.

Once Irina had all the boxes where she wanted them, he could fold up his clothes and put them away. There, not too much damage done. He'd just have to iron them a bit before wearing them.

"You share my brother's closet?" Natalia asked, setting a fold shirt on top of the others.

"Yes... There's not much room..." And it was cheesy, but he liked the way Ivan's smell lingered on his clothes during the day.

"Hmm."

"There's always the coat closet? I guess Ivan and I can use that if you need more room..."

"Brother and I can share this room," she told him flat out, ignoring Ludwig's incredulous look There was just no way.... He'd either have to sleep with Irina or Natalia would be with Ivan in the big bed....

Thankfully, Ivan came back right then and he hurried to greet him under the guise of taking the groceries. "Thank God. Your sister--"

Irina just had to come out then, dammit! And she started talking animatedly to Ivan in Russian, the two of them holding a rapid exchange as Ludwig left with the groceries.

Over the next few days, it became clear he would only get a minute alone with Ivan while they were driving and he kept putting the issue off, worried about how exactly to approach the topic of Ivan's sisters living with them. Even with his consent, it was much more difficult than he thought it would be and they needed to get a bigger place.

"They're looking for jobs, I promise," Ivan assured him when he finally brought it up. They were leaning against the hood of the car, smoking a shared cigarette.

"Alright.... There's no privacy though. I miss you." Ludwig's cheeks flushed with the embarrassing confession and he quickly took a long drag. "I mean, not just the sex, but sleeping in with you." There was no way he was going to admit he also missed the way Ivan would hold him at night.

"Maybe we can look for a new place now instead of waiting until they have jobs?" Ivan offered, patting Ludwig's knee. "Then we'll tell them when we move into our room and they move into theirs."

The arrangement seemed alright.... Ludwig nodded and stubbed out the butt before hopping off the car. Coming around to in front of Ivan, he spread his boyfriend's knees and leaned in to kiss him.

"Sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my internet was down for almost two weeks, but I was writing a lot for the entire time

Fortunately, there were plenty of times to steal kisses from one’s stubborn German boyfriend, such as lunch at work. Both of them were usually reserved at work but Ivan wanted to make friends and Ludwig was happy to tag along. The corner table they had picked out was apparently already reserved from habitual use by a trio of men, the three appearing a few minutes after the couple had settled in to gawk awkwardly at the unknowing interlopers. Ludwig had offered to move only to be brushed off by the men who moved to another table. Ivan had liked their spot so it was only with great difficulty that he was able to convince Ivan to sit elsewhere the next day. Their new place was more in the middle than before, preventing Ludwig from feeling comfortable doing anymore than briefly holding hands, which upset Ivan who had wanted to spend lunchtime cuddling up.

Another opportunity presented itself when Ludwig asked Ivan to help him with the laundry. The washer and dryer were tucked away on the first floor, in a broom closets of sorts, allowing them to exchange kisses out of everyone’s sights. While closing the door for more privacy, Ivan noted the lock on the inside, most likely built in so the owners could lock up the machines away from the tenants for one reason or another. With a grin, he locked it. Now for his boyfriend….. The second Ludwig had shut the washer door, Ivan was leaning heavily against him until he was pinned between the two.

“Say, Ludwig,” Ivan crooned in his ear. “It’s been months….”

“And now’s the best time?” Ludwig hissed back. His boyfriend shrugged, hands wandering under Ludwig’s shirt.

“We’re alone though and if we’re quiet no one will know.”

The machine started up against Ludwig’s body, the vibrations traveling into Ivan’s through contact and he licked Ludwig’s neck.

“We could do all sorts of things while we’re alone.” “We’re in a laundry closet,” Ludwig grumbled.

“So?”

“So, it’s not exactly private.”

“Who cares.”

With a grin, he bit Ludwig’s neck, enjoying the way Ludwig jumped against him.

“The door does lock… Maybe we’ll have to move our romances here.”

“We will not!” Ludwig hissed, prying Ivan’s hands away from his crotch. “It’s…. It’s disgusting in here!”

‘“Just some dust.”

“Lots of dust! And lint!”

Even so, Ludwig’s struggles grew weaker the more Ivan leaned on him and bit his neck, and when he got his hand into Ludwig’s pants, Ivan knew he had won. From there it was easy to kneel down and suck his boyfriend off, any noises they made were drowned by the machines as they worked. Once Ludwig was done, he beat a hasty retreat to the apartment, leaving Ivan alone and feeling… A little too much like he had gone too far. With a sigh, he locked the door, jumping when someone ran into it. Hastily tucking himself back into his pants, he opened the door to find Ludwig.

“If only we can have some alone time,” he grumbled, stashing the tub of lube on top of the driers. “Your sisters are driving me crazy and your trousers are not zipped up all the way.”

“There’s not exactly a lot of room in here,” Ivan complained as Ludwig released his dick from his pants and stroked. “I’m a big guy.”

“You sound as if I don’t know. As if I haven’t had it up my ass on and off for two months before your sisters.”

“Oh shut up,” Ivan told him, effectively gagging Ludwig with a thrust of his hips. “We’re looking for a nice place. Somewhere with two or three rooms and plenty of space so they don’t have to hear us and we don’t have to sneak around in laundry rooms. Though I do like this sight and I know you like me bossing you around.”

At first Ivan hadn’t been sure about the more kinky fantasies Ludwig had shared, but once they tried a few simple additions to their love life, Ivan knew he was hooked too. Maybe he was too much of a sadist, the perfect match to Ludwig’s machoistic tendencies. Maybe he just really liked seeing Ludwig tied up or on his knees. Most likely, Ivan thought, it was the feeling of trust, of knowing Ludwig was willing to give up his perfectly maintained self control to him.


End file.
